Catorce cero dos
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Algo era seguro nunca formalizaron nada porque ellos desde el primer y fugaz beso que se dieron sabían que no podían terminar de otra manera que no sean juntos. -"Bueno este año tu "día blanco" llegará muy pronto". TxH o TxK. Oneshot. Reviews plis. FINALIZADO


**Catorce cero dos**

La casa estaba completamente en silencio, aunque el ruido que se sentía era producido provenía de las gruesas y constantes gotas de lluvia que caían insistentemente esa tarde noche en Odaiba. El reloj marcaba pasada de las siete de la tarde, pero por el frío, oscuro y lluvioso clima parecían las diez de la noche.

Cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las siete y media el rubio chico que yacía frente a dicho artefacto empezó a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento. Su visita no llegaba y eso que ella le dijo específicamente que siete estaría en su departamento, pero como podrán imaginarse eso no estaba pasando.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Sabía lo importante que era la puntualidad para él, aparte él perfectamente sabe que su amiga portadora de luz siempre llevaba el celular apagado porque le daba pánico los robos callejeros causados por "esos artefactos" como ella decía siempre. Por lo tanto llamarla y preguntarle dónde carajo se había metido no era una opción.

Tai lo mataría, ya que en parte era su culpa no tener el auto disponible para buscarla él mismo como siempre lo hacía. Pero no podía hacer nada, en la fiesta a la que fue una semana atrás más o menos , fue tal la borrachera que se pegó que el auto quedó estampado contra un árbol al momento de meter el primer cambio, y desde ese momento no le había devuelvo el auto ¿qué podía hacer él?

El reloj solamente se había movido cinco minutos más y un suspiro se escuchó. Salió hacia la cocina, sabía que estar ahí lo seguiría matando poco a poco.

Cruzó la puerta hacía la cocina cuando otra puerta fue abierta y cerrada veloz mente. Vio de reojo y con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente como aquella cerrada puerta fue y volvió de su habitación y cubrió a la chica con una toalla secándole lo mojado, sorprendiéndola un poco.

\- _"¿No se te ocurrió buscar un paraguas Hikari?"_ –regañó Takaishi mientras la soltaba dejando que ella termine de secarse y yendo nuevamente a la cocina-

\- _"Mi mochila"_\- dijo obviando el comentario del chico, haciendo que este pare su andar para observarla curioso-

En la mochila se encontraban unas hamburguesas envueltas, las cuales parecían un poco mojadas pero nada que no se podía arreglar.

\- _"Compré de las que te gustan, por eso he tardado"_ –dijo con una sonrisa-

\- _"¡Ah! No te preocupes parecen que todavía se pueden comer. Pero la próxima avísame, estaba preocupado" _–y se fue rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo-

Ella sonrió al chico que se iba y abrió nuevamente la mochila, el otro objeto importante que allí estaba, estaba a salvo también y suspiró.

\- "_Toma" _–ofreciéndole la taza con té caliente, que ella aceptó de inmediato- _"Te he preparado un baño, así que toma y ve así no te enfrías demasiado"_

\- "_No te enojes. Suficiente con mi hermano que me ha regañado cuando lo llamé hace un momento"_-y tomó un sorbo del té mientras veía la enojada expresión del rubio. Sonrió, sabía que no estaba enojado, simplemente que la preocupación lo invadió-

Se levantó para ir al baño, no sin antes entrar a la habitación de él y sacar un poco de ropa de ella que siempre tenía ahí por cosas como estas. Pero ¡OJO! Solamente tenía en esa casa y en la suya.

Takeru levantó las tazas, y abrió a la mochila de la chica sacando las hamburguesas y encontrándose con un paquetito envuelto, sonrió con gracia sabía perfectamente lo que eso era, no había que ser adivino puesto que la fecha en la que estaban ameritaba un regalo tan "chocolatoso" como ese.

Sacó las hamburguesas y volvió a la cocina, ya vería que le diría a Hikari cuando le pregunte si vio algo más en su mochila. Sí le mentiría, como siempre hacía cuando le descubría algún regalo para él, para luego fingir una inexistente sorpresa a la hora de mostrárselo.

Aunque bueno… algo era seguro nunca formalizaron nada porque ellos desde el primer y fugaz beso que se dieron sabían que no podían terminar de otra manera que no sean juntos. Y eso él lo confirmaría esa noche, que no había empezado bien, pero que él haría lo posible para que eso cambie.

Tocó el bolsillo donde escondía el dorado anillo, mientras escuchaba que la ducha continuaba prendida y volvió sonreír.

\- _"Bueno este año tu "día blanco" llegará muy pronto"._

Fin


End file.
